zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Elevator (VLR)
The Elevator is the first escape room in Virtue's Last Reward. It is one of 6 elevators in Warehouse A and actually serve as Ambidex Rooms later in the game. Sigma and Phi wake up here. Layout The Elevator is a small, cramped room. It has several notable features, including a touch screen machine that Sigma calls an ATM, a small, gray safe with a keypad on it, and three sets of elevator buttons located on the left and right walls, and the elevator panel. Other objects include a poster with babies and seniors on it and a fire extinguisher. Finally, there are railings on the side walls, each with a different color on the end of it, and a hatch on the ceiling. Story Sigma wakes up on the elevator floor in pain, as memories flood his brain. Sigma shakes it off and looks around the room, coming to a conclusion that he is inside of an elevator. A girl in the opposite corner that he didn't notice earlier suddenly points out that is an obvious fact. He tries questioning her about where they were and why they were there, but she doesn't seem interested in disclosing information. She gets up and he asks her for her name. She replies "Sigma" and he is shocked at how she knows his name, as they have never met before. She tells him that "she just knows it". They then look down on their wrists and see a digital watch, its display showing "3" and "Pair" in the color red. It seems to be electronically locked, and there is no way to get it off. A Talk with a Rabbit As Sigma and the mysterious girl are talking, a rabbit calls out to them from a monitor imbedded in the elevator button panel. The rabbit, an AI calling himself Zero III, tells the two that they were brought here for a game called the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition. He refuses to elaborate on that and leaves, telling them that the elevator is going to drop in a few minutes, killing them if they don't escape. The Mysterious Girl After Sigma and the girl manage to solve all of the puzzles and open the hatch in the ceiling, they find it is too high for them to reach. Sigma suggests she climbs on his shoulders, but after telling her that he wants to get his face sandwiched between her thighs, she's digusted and rejects the idea. She comes up with another plan and forces him to kneel. To Sigma's surprise, she steps up on his back and jumps all the way up to the opening in the ceiling. She reaches out her hand to pull Sigma up and reveals her name as Phi. They get up on the top of the elevator and discover that the elevator was never going to fall in the first place and that they are inside of a warehouse. AB Room: Past Sigma and Phi time jump back to the elevator on the route to the PHI END after Akane asks them to save her from Dio. Their consciousnesses jump back to their bodies at the beginning of the game, and they find that they are there several hours before Dio kills Akane. Sigma, confused at first, regains his memories and escapes from the elevator. They get on top of the elevator and see Dio closing in on Akane, about to kill her. Phi quickly dashes across the top of the elevators and she lands a powerful jump kick on Dio's head, knocking them out. Akane thanks her and tells them why she allowed Dio kill her. She explains that death was necessary to get them to time jump. She also tells them that they were forced to play the AB Game to increase their ability to retain memories with each time jump. She then orders Zero III to take off her bracelet and she puts it on Dio's wrist. This was to recreate the same history that they remember. With time running out before they jump back, Akane quickly ties a key around Sigma's left leg and the two jump back before they had the time to ask more questions. Items Found Items Handle (Red) This red handle is found on the end of one of the railings on the left and right walls of the elevator. It is a simple handle to a wrench. Combines with Hexagonal tip to form Hexagonal socket wrench